An Unexpected Love
by Storm Veradea
Summary: This takes place after Pokemon Black and White. N releases Zekrom and goes off on his own, hoping to find his place in the world. But every night a certain someone haunts his dreams. What happens when he meets up with her again? Questions swarms his mind. Does she feel the same way about him? Please read and review! NO FLAMES!


**An Unexpected Love**

**Summary:**

This takes place after the story of the Black and White game. N releases Zekrom and goes off on his own, hoping to find his place in the world. But every night a certain someone haunts his dreams. What happens when he meets up with her again? Questions swarm in his mind. Does she feel the same way about him? Follow N on his adventure to save the one he loves after she is captured by the Shadow Triad.

**Adventure/Romance**

**Chapter 1**

He sighed as he released Zekrom, bidding the massive legendary Pokemon goodbye. He watched as the creature flew up into the setting sun, not looking back. Breathing a sigh, he turned and started to walk away. Where was he to go now? He had no one. Not a soul in the world would probably want to help him.

But then, an image flashed in his mind. Long, flowing black hair. Bright blue eyes. Her sweet smile. She had wanted to help him. But where was she now? What had happened to her? She had disappeared after the battle.

He shook his head. She probably wouldn't be bothered to help him now. Not after all he had done to hurt her. Or at least tried. She had fought back. She was brave. Strong. She had treated her Pokemon well. He could tell that she had. They listened to her so well. Her name was Autumn. A wonderful name to fit such a beautiful girl.

He shook his head. He had never meant for it to happen. But it did. He had never meant to fall in love. But he did.

"Maybe I can find her," He thought out loud, "Maybe I could ask for her forgiveness." _But would she forgive me? After all I have done? She probably wouldn't. But I could try. I have to try._

"Nick?" Asked a voice behind him.

He flinched at that name, not having heard it in a long time. He turned to see an old lady with pure white hair. Her face was littered with wrinkled and her brown eyes flashed with age, "My name is no longer Nick," He replied, "It's N."

"Ah yes," The old lady cleared her throat, "I have heard of all those things you have done since you left home, honey."

"Er..." N cut off, fear swarming in his stomach. Was she mad at all the things he had done? He was only trying to make a better world for Pokemon. Team Plasma had tricked him, "Grandma..."

She gave him a stern look, "Your family is very disappointed with you. I was sent by your father to tell you not to even bother coming home."

He flinched at what he had heard. His father had said that? His father had always been strict, but to say that? He breathed a sigh, "If that is father's wish then so it shall be."

He reached into his Pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. The red and white sphere shone in his hand. He breathed a sigh, "Go Archeops!" The prehistoric like bird Pokemon appeared. He looked at the Pokemon, "Use fly, please." He commanded.

The Pokemon nodded, opened his wings, and allowed N to climb on before springing into the air. _Where to now? _He wondered to himself. Only one thing came to mind. Find Autumn. He swallowed, she wouldn't want him turning up.

But he couldn't get her off his mind. He had to find her. He just had to. _Where is she from, _He wondered. But then he thought of something. He remembered her mentioning something about being from Nuvema Town, "Archeops, take me to Nuvema Town, please."

The Pokemon nodded his head and flew in the direction of the small town. N's heart beat faster and faster as they drew closer. What was she going to say? Would she even bother helping her? What if she hated him? What if she refused to even think of helping? All those questions ran though his head.

Before he knew it, they were at the entrance of Nuvema Town. Archeops landed right before Route 1 started, "Thank you," He told his Pokemon, returning him to his Pokeball. With a sigh, he headed into the town.

The next thing he knew, he was being greeted by a little girl with brown hair. She wore a little pink bow in her hair and a little green dress, "Hello mister! Who are you!" She said in a somewhat high pitched voice. She couldn't have been more than four years old.

"Sarah, what do you think you are doing?" Demanded a familiar voice, "You know your not suppose to talk to strangers."

N turned his head and gasped. It was her! Autumn! He swallowed, unable to speak.

"Yes Reshiram lady!" The little girl laughed, tumbling off.

Autumn sighed, "That's not my name!" She called after the young girl. "I wish I never told her that story..." She mumbled to herself.

N cleared his throat. What was he going to say? _Just say hi! _"Um... hi..." He said, sounding completely stupid.

Autumn turned her head to face N and realization filled her eyes, "N!" She gasped, "What are you doing here!"

"I... Uh..." He didn't know what to say!

"You what!" She demanded, glaring at him.

He swallowed, "I thought you could help me..." He squeaked. _Great... Just great... _He thought, _I'm sounding even more stupid._

She sighed, "With what?" She asked, still glaring at him.

"I have nowhere to go. Even my own family won't help me after..." He cut off, "After what I have done..."

Autumn breathed a sigh, "I'll help. Follow me." She turned and headed towards a big building towards the left. It kinda looked like a lab. She turned and looked back, "Well, are you coming?"

He nodded and followed her into the building. It was a lab! "Where are we?" He asked.

"Professor Juniper's lab," Autumn replied, looking around, scanning the area, "Where is the professor..." She wondered out loud.

**Sorry for cutting it off short but this chapter is coming to an end. I will post the next one once I write it.**

**Kinda of a sucky start...**

**Please no flames...**


End file.
